


in the end it's you and i

by peachsoju (peachjuho)



Series: in every universe, i'll find you [1]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachjuho/pseuds/peachsoju
Summary: hwiyoung and taeyang. it's a law of the universe that they end up together, no matter what.(a series of unrelated doubles featuring pre- & established relationship.)
Relationships: Kim Youngkyun | Hwiyoung/Yoo Taeyang
Series: in every universe, i'll find you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922446
Comments: 16
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> if it skipped your attention, doubles are just 200 word fics :)  
> > @sf9prompts has been recently revamped on twitter and ao3  
> > [sf9 secret santa fic exchange](https://twitter.com/peachjuho/status/1303032400369262593) | click for more info + link to signup
> 
> comments/kudos always appreciated ♡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> locked in together

From the darkness, a soft whisper comes.

“So, you’re saying we’re stuck in here.”

Immediately, a second voice answers with an unenthusiastic, “Yep.”

“Alone.”

“Yep.”

Hwiyoung slides down the wall he was leaning against in defeat. He tucks his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around his body to hug himself. He rolls his eyes and huffs loudly. “Wow. This is just great.”

“Listen, it’s not like I _want_ to be stuck in here with you!” The second voice whispers indignantly. “I had things I actually wanted to do.”

In the low light, Hwiyoung sees blond hair and sharp eyes, with lips downturned.

Getting locked in the store room with, arguably his least favourite person, Yoo Taeyang, was simply not on Hwiyoung’s list of things he planned to do today. Or ever, really.

He can hear giggling on the other side of the door, but when he knocks, they suddenly stop.

His head falls in his hands as he mutters, “This is just _too_ cliche.”

“Wanna bet it was Chani?” Taeyang asks, drawing circles on the ground with his finger.

Hwiyoung snorts. He knows his best friend well enough. “No need to bet when you already know the answer.”  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> confession, unhelpful chani (lol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> furthering the taeyang/sun comparisons agenda ☼

Taeyang’s hand is _right there_ on top of _his_ hand on his _knee._

They’re alone now, he should be taking the chance to say something.

However Taeyang beats him to it and he tries to mask his disappointed sigh.

“Are you cold?”

The elder looks at him and Hwiyoung is distracted by how his face seems to glow like his namesake.

“I…” Taeyang squeezes his hand. Never mind, his thoughts are totally derailed. “... am not...? Cold? Not cold.”

Taeyang laughs, shoving him lightly. “Then why are you shivering?”

It’s his imagination that Taeyang’s eyes are drifting down to his lips, he says to himself, but he has to get it off his chest. Hwiyoung starts softly, “Taeyang, there's something I need to-”

“Ugh, where have you guys been?”

Chani’s entrance is loud and he makes his presence well known. “Everyone’s been looking- oh _my..._ what do we have here?”

It seems like he finally realises what he stumbled upon because his eyes zero in on their hands, before a grin splits across his face.

“Hyungs! They finally confessed to each other!”

Hwiyoung wishes he could curse his best friend for eternity-

“Well we would’ve, if you hadn’t interrupted.”

Sorry, _what-_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> space au, breaking out of prison
> 
> cw: brief mention of weapons

Taeyang struggles to hold back from breathing so damn loudly.

The alarms are shrieking. Guards storm past.

He pushes himself into the wall, wishing it could swallow him and take his secrets.

It’s a miracle no one spots him when he sneaks into the landing. It’s pathetic how slow the large doors are closing.

Smashing the outer window of one of the smaller spacecraft, he pulls out a metal tab tied up in the drawstring of his pants.

It’s quick work unlocking the doors and starting up the engine. By the time the guards realised he’d left only a distraction, they had to wait hours for the doors to reopen before trying to pursue him. Not to mention they’d have to track him down first.

After a few days spent on the outskirts of Pluto, Taeyang’s started to run low on provisions.

A loud thunk comes from the roof.

His hand creeps towards a gun he’d found on board.

There’s a noise behind and he whirls around and holds his weapon up.

“What a warm welcome-”

Halfway through the broken window is someone he’d never thought he’d see again.

There’s a shit-eating grin on Hwiyoung’s face.

“Did you miss me?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mer(man) au
> 
> cw: eating fish raw

The waves lap at Hwiyoung’s feet, begging for attention, but he pays them no mind.

He continues to wait patiently in the cove, even when dusk draws near as the sun sets. An hour or two must’ve passed before he hears something moving. He straightens up.

The water breaks. Something pulls itself out of the water, making a splash as it lands heavily onto a rock.

“What do you have for me today?”

“I’m sorry, it’s not much, Taeyang,” Hwiyoung starts. Holding his gift anxiously, he hopes it’s enough to placate the mer. He tears the newspaper wrapping off, revealing two sizable fish. “But they’re the best catches we had.”

Hwiyoung begins to wade carefully through the water to give up his offering, stopping when they’re at arms-length from each other. Taeyang beckons him to continue forward. The cold hand of fear runs its fingers down his back.

“Are you scared of the big bad mer?”

It happens when Hwiyoung is standing right in front of Taeyang. The sea dweller plucks one of the fish by the tail and bites its head off. He flinches.

The mer grins, revealing his pointed teeth.

“Ah, Youngkyunnie. You always were my favourite human.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> restaurant au, sf9 ensemble

“Happy birthday to Sensation!” Dawon crows, letting off a party popper.

Their two youngest, Hwiyoung and Chani adds onto his energy by whooping loudly as Youngbin looks on proudly. Juho on the other hand, shakes his head in defeat.

Inseong’s too busy to admonish them as he’s wrapping up the restaurant’s end of day’s tasks, with Rowoon helping by counting the money.

Taeyang allows himself to smile, and he rests his head against the wall to watch the antics with fondness in his eyes.

“Tae!”

Hwiyoung bounds over to him, catching Taeyang’s hand and locking his fingers in.

Jaeyoon waves his knife, threatening, “Stop playing in the kitchen! Shoo!” (But he’s got a smile on his face and no bite in his voice, so they know they’re not _really_ in trouble.)

They move out to the dining area and gather around one of the medium-sized tables, suitable for a group of eight.

They squish together as close as can be to accommodate nine of them. (Not that Taeyang and Hwiyoung need a real reason to though.)

It’s a bit of a squeeze, but they manage to make it work.

After all, they’re a team-

Always have been, always will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember to stream shine together bc sf9 deserves the world and more (ಥ﹏ಥ)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> miraculous ladybug au

"You look handsome as always."

Taeyang sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. As much as he cares about his partner, the black cat never failed to exasperate him.

"Chat, focus please."

"How can I when you're as dazzling as the sun?"

He rolls his eyes, jumping away from the flirtations and into battle.

They make quick work of the akuma. After a few months of being Miraculous holders, Taeyang thinks they've gotten pretty good at this whole superhero business.

This time, they hadn't even needed to use Lucky Charm or Cataclysm.

"We don't have to rush today." His partner smiles widely. "No excuses this time. Let me take you out on a date. Please?"

Taeyang's heartbeat quickens, thinking of how similar his kitty looks like another in this moment, wishing it was Hwiyo-

"Kit," he starts. A pause, when he hesitates about how much he should share. "I'm sorry, I should've told you earlier. I'm... already in love with someone else."

Chat Noir shrugs his shoulders, propping his chin up on his baton with a more forced smile, and Taeyang hates to think he's hurt him.

"That's all you had to say. I won't bother you about it anymore."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was starting to get long real fast so i might write a longer fic for it teehee
> 
> if its not obvious:  
> ladybug - taeyang  
> chat noir - hwiyoung
> 
> and their identities are secret from one another


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> graffiti artist au....

In the cold, dead night, one might hear the sound of an aerosol can spray.

But among the other noise of the city, the distant traffic and the drunkards on their way home, one might dismiss it as a dream.

"Your turn, Taeyang."

Some know better though.

"Hwi," Taeyang whispers, looking at the spray can offered in the aforementioned's outstretched hand, "I'm scared."

The admission does nothing but tug a smile out from the usually cold Hwiyoung. His soft spot was for Taeyang, and it always would be.

"It's okay, you don't have to." He retracts his arm, before deftly spinning the can. "You can just watch me."

Taeyang nods, hanging back, and admires the artistry of Hwiyoung's work.

He's slightly jealous of the way the pictures come out of what seems like haphazardly thrown around random lines and shapes. Jealous that Hwiyoung can be so free in the way he expresses himself. Jealous because he struggles to break out of the expectations that have limited him all his life.

With that, he touches Hwiyoung's shoulder, who accidentally sprays Taeyang's hand a little.

"Is it okay if I want to try now?"

Taeyang's insides warm with Hwiyoung's smile.

"Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> good boi taeyang and juvenile delinquent hwi •́ ‿ ,•̀


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> road trip

Hwiyoung could do this, couldn't he?

Two weeks with almost every second spent with the love of his life.

Not including going to the toilet and such, obviously, because he's not into that. Just in case anyone thought he was.

Anyway, this would be no big deal.

Of course, there were other people who'd be coming along but they were kind of irrelevant when he would be sharing a room with the one and only, Taeyang, the light of his life and sun of his entire universe.

"Are you okay, Hwi?"

He jumps slightly, feeling Taeyang's hand on his knee.

"I'm fine," he squeaks, glancing out of the corner of his eye. "Keep your eyes on the road please!"

Taeyang laughs and he looks so pretty and so free like this - eyes crinkled, wide smile, window down, and the breeze playing with his hair.

"Alright, just for you."

Thankfully, he puts his hand back on the wheel, but Hwiyoung misses the warmth on his leg.

Chani's in the seat behind him and he can feel his presence ominously moving closer.

He turns around slightly and Chani is right there, his face squished in between the headrest and seatbelt.

"Now kith."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> your daily reminder...  
> join the sf9 secret santa fic exchange and our sf9 writers discord... yes thank you that's all
> 
> thank you for reading ♡  
> all kudos/comments are always appreciated


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kbbq restaurant au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> clown hours because using the experience that happened to you an hour ago as inspo for a fic y/n

This was a mistake, Taeyang decided.

He checked his phone again, just to be sure they hadn't messaged him in the thirty seconds he'd last checked.

Nope. Nothing.

Heaving a sigh, he started to drag his feet back home.

He'd been actually looking forward to tonight, but maybe it just wasn't meant to be.

What would he have for dinner then?

As he walked, looking around, he thought over his options.

There was fried chicken, burgers, and oh-

At least he'd be eating well today.

His night hadn't been off to a great start at all, but it was definitely redeemable.

The restaurant wasn't too far, so he quickened his step. Opening the door, he was hit by a warm blast of air and the aroma of meat on the grill.

It was bustling with noise and the chatter of people, so he waited for someone to attend to him.

"May I help you?"

Now, not to be one for cliches, but the man who approached him looked like an angel.

(Though it could've been the bright light behind him coming from the kitchen.)

"Table for one please." 

If the food wasn't good, at least the eye candy was amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> outtake;
>
>> "For one?"
>> 
>> "Yes?"
>> 
>> "Someone as pretty as you shouldn't be eating alone."
>> 
>> "I'm sure you say that to all your lonely customers."
>> 
>> "Not really, seeing as we don't often get them."
>> 
>> "Now it sounds more like you're rubbing salt into the wound."
> 
> as always, thank you for reading and comments/kudos are appreciated very very much 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> exes au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will be the last part for doubles likely for a few months while i work on other fics in this series (more or less revolving around soulmates), secret santa, fic fest, and some longer fics i've been working on for a while!

_i miss you_

Taeyang’s thumb hovered over the ‘Send’ button.

This was definitely a mistake he’d regret in the morning, right? Nobody ever texted their ex unless they were sad and lonely.

Was he?

Maybe he was. Only a little. Three months counting and he still couldn’t quite get over the love he’d had for Hwiyoung. They hadn’t even been together that long.

_Four months, Taeyang, and you still can’t get over one stupid boy_.

Hwiyoung. Pretty boy with long hair to run your fingers through and eyes to fall into, no questions asked. _Sigh_.

Maybe it’s hard to get over him because the relationship was so short-lived. Maybe it’s because they were still sort of friends. Maybe he can blame Chani because the devil-incarnate loves getting free rides home so Hwiyoung’s always lurking just outside their dance practices and Taeyang has found his eyes drifting to the windows more than a few times.

So many reasons.

Closing his eyes, he let himself fall back onto his bed. Soft _thump_. Sigh.

Now or never.

_Tap_.

Dignity? Gone.

Throw the phone onto his pillow like a waiting grenade.

Maybe it wasn’t too late to unsend-

_Ding_.

What?

No.

[12:42AM]  
 _hey_

_Oh-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading ♡
> 
> last call/reminder for [sf9 secret santa fic exchange!](https://twitter.com/peachjuho/status/1303032400369262593)!
> 
> will be officially closing the form at **Wed 11:59 PM | GMT+8** or **Wed 11:59 AM | EST** if that makes it easier for you to sus out when that is :)

**Author's Note:**

> there's 1 extra word and i can't find it it's really really BUGGING ME


End file.
